Deception
by perfectly flawed woman
Summary: Kiryu Zero is mortified! He's had to call off his sister's wedding,and now the ruthless, arrogant groom, Kuran Kaname, is demanding Zero to take his sister's place! He'll keep him captive in his bed until he's begging to be his...


Hi everyone!

This is KaZe :) hooray for yaoi fans!

Although there will be some lemonxyaoi scenes, I'll still tag this as rated T :)

I'll just set out warnings for chapters with yaoi/smex/yaoi/ yada yada yada :)

i do not own Vampire Knight:((

all rights reserved to Matsuri Hino! :)

**CHAPTER 1**

_Emotion resulting from a work of art is only of value when it is not obtained by sentimental blackmail._

oOO

If he was going to do this, then he had better get on with it, Zero told himself firmly. In fact, he had better get on with it _right now_, he added fiercely, knowing that there was no other way forward. Because the truth was that he _did_ have to do this. Somebody had to, that was for sure. No one else was going to do it. And definitely not Yuuki.

Yuuki would never have coped with this. She'd have given in, gone down under pressure, and she'd have ended up saying the exact opposite of what she'd come to say- what she _needed_ to say.

If Yuuki has had to face Kuran Kaname then she would have agreed to go through with this wedding she didn't want, just as she'd been agreeing to do right from the start.

She'd go through with it and as a result she'd miss out on her chance of a real relationship, real love. No, Yuuki was better being on her way to the airport and a new life.

Leaving her older half-brother to tidy up after her. It was now Zero's job to clean up, apologize, and explain.

That thought was enough to have Zero's feet slowing as he moved away from where the car had just delivered him to the main door of the huge, elegant cathedral. Glancing upwards briefly, towards where the bell tower was etched against the clear blue sky, he drew a deep, calming breath and squared his shoulders. At his back the crowd of paparazzi gathered to record the event called for his attention, and the flashing of cameras sounded like a fusillade of bullets, one he struggled to ignore as he climbed the couple of worn stone steps into the porch, his fingers reaching out for the heavy wrought-iron handle of the big, carved wooden door.

"You're not getting trapped that way, Yuuki. Not anymore."

He spoke the words out loud, shaking his head as he did so in an attempt to give them more emphasis, to make them mean more and have more effect. But even as he heard them he knew that they lacked the conviction he'd been aiming for. They weren't going to be able to give him strength he needed to walk into the cathedral, announce what had happened and deal with the chaos that followed. And that was what he had to do. Because there was no one else.

"Come on, Zero. You know you have to do this!"

Sighing with resignation, he accepted the truth as he forced himself forward again, curling his fingers around the big iron handle and gripping hard.

There was no one else who could sort this out. If he didn't do something then the whole dreadful, ugly mess would stay just as it was-in fact it would probably get so much worse. The explosion was going to be nuclear as it was. All he could hope to do was to try to contain some of the fallout so that the repercussions were at least manageable.

Nervousness made his palms damp so that his fingers slipped on the metal handle, foiling his first attempt to open the door.

"Oh, damn it!"

With nothing else available, he had no choice but to wipe his hands down his pants in an attempt to dry them off. The gesture did nothing for the appearance of the expensive suit, but then right now that was the least of his concerns. The ceremony that the suit had been planned for wasn't going to happen today after all, so it didn't matter at all what it looked like.

Besides, the suit wasn't really his style at all. It was the sort of glamorous look that his stepfather had chosen for the society wedding he had always hoped for for his daughter, and Zero knew the color wasn't the most flattering for his silver hair and purple eyes. But that had been all right when he had believed that the wedding was what Yuuki wanted. It was Yuuki's day and nothing was going to spoil his half-sister's wedding, even if it was to a man that Zero felt was not right for her.

A wedding was now no longer going to take place, Zero reminded himself ruefully, reaching for the door handle again. He was going to need all his courage to go into the church and tell the news to everyone.

His stepfather would probably have hysterics. Their mother would become stiffer, even more withdrawn, her mouth clamping tighter than before. And the groom...

And the groom...

The thought made a sensation like the frantic flutter of butterfly wings start to beat up in Zero's throat as the great door swung slowly open, to land with a hollow, sepulchral thud against the worn stone wall the noise making everyone inside the church turn and stare in expectation.

He had no idea what the groom would say or so. No idea at all just how Kuran Kaname would react to the news that his bride-to-be had jilted him at the altar, running away from her marriage and heading for the airport and another man.

But just the thought made him shiver as his blood ran cold through his veins.

He had only met the man his half-sister was marrying once, at the family dinner in Kaname's beautiful home just a few miles from Tokyo, two days before. But he's heard so much about him. And he'd seen the effects that his influence had had on his mother ever since the two embarked on a business deal together. It seemed now that every time he saw his mother, she looked older, thinner, greyer. More shrunken somehow and clearly desperately stressed. His mom was just not used to dealing with financial sharks, and Kuran Kaname was the biggest sharks of all.

Not for nothing was he known as the Brigand. A nickname that he had heard he lived up to in more ways than one.

"Just wait till you see him! He's such a hunk! And rich as sin," Yuuki had said, sounding so enthusiastic.

_Too_ enthusisatic, Zero now realised, hearing in memory what he hadn't recognized then as the forced note in his sister's voice, betraying the careful effort Yuuki had been making to sound like an excited young bride desperately in love with her husband-to-be.

But she had been right about one thing at least- Kaname was every bit as stunning as everyone had told him he would be. There was no denying that he was one of the most devastatingly handsome men he had ever met in his life. Tall, raven-haired, with a leanly powerful frame and perfectly carved features, he was a man for whom the description 'darkly dangerous' had to have been coined.

Hunk he might be, Zero told himself later when he had been introduced to Kaname. But when he had come up close, close enough to shake his hand, close enough to look into his face, he had known intuitively that the 'dangerous' part of the description was not just fantasy or his imagination running riot.

His grip on his hand had been cool and firm, his careful smile polite and practiced, but he had found himself looking into the coldest, iciest eyes he had ever seen. An unexpectedly reddish-brown gaze that seared over him with the cruel force of a focus laser. His skin prickled all over and he had felt alternately hot and then shiveringly cold as if he was in the grip of some horrible fever. But all the time he had felt the burn of his palm against his own, and his body tingled under the impact of that scorching gaze.

"Zero?"

It was his mother's voice, blurred and almost covered by the murmurs of surprise from the congregation, coming to him from where she had been waiting just inside the church- waiting not for him but for her daughter to arrive. Yuuki had made an excuse that she didn't want to overtire her, had insisted that her mother went on ahead.

"Zero..."

"What has happened?"

* * *

annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd cuuuuuuuut !

what do you think?

please review.

Sorry for the imperfections. This was originally my fic for detective conan however, I no longer want to continue that fic under the old characters. So i decided to tweak the characters. Rest assured, everything has been fixed.

I need your feedbacks- they keep me motivated.

Kindly hit the Review this Story button and let me know your ideas


End file.
